Merry Christmas, Scotty
by Hearts Desire
Summary: slash Scott Hall recieves a very special Christmas present ...


A/N- I have about seventeen stories started on my computer that I haven't finished. Unfortunately, none of them will probably ever see that light of day, so I'm giving one a chance!! This is set back in WCW, cause that's most likely when I wrote it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one. Everyone belongs to Turner and/or themselves. It's short, but hey.  
  
*I know that this all happened AFTER christmas, but I am pushing it back*   
  
-----  
  
Merry Christmas, Scotty  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Kevin Nash quietly watched the monitor from his office as Jeff Jarrett talked on and on about how he was the "Chosen One". A smile was quickly brought to his face when he heard the Wolfpac theme ring out over the crowd. They went crazy as the man Kevin was waiting for finally made his presense know.  
  
After that previous night, no one was positive if Scott would be there and, even though they had shown him walking in earlier, the fans couldn't predicts he would come out as happy as he seemed to be. After having a six-string bashed over his head that previous night, eh?  
  
Kevin watched Scott's antics, carefully studying the tall man's movements. He had to laugh when Scotty said the patented "Hey yo." Man, the crowd went crazy.  
  
"Thirty seconds, Mr. Nash."  
  
Kevin snapped out of his thoughts and thanked the man. He straightened in his seat and looked up at the two women who had been prositioned at his sides. Any other man might be thankful to have these two lovely women on their either side, but Kevin was really focused on Scott.  
  
That's who he liked.  
  
They were best friends. More than best friends, they were like brothers. Brothers ... who had sex with each other. That sounded wrong, but it wasn't. The guys had been there for each other through everything.  
  
They were at the WWE together, they fought on t.v and on life, through Scott's alcoholism and through his gruelling recovery ... they had a bond no one could break. They were there for each other for everything.  
  
Kevin shifted slightly from the pain in his foot and felt the little box in his pocket press against his thigh. He had to smile. He couldn't wait for the show to be over so he could meet Scotty up at the airport and they could go home for Christmas. He had a very important question for the dark haired Outsider.  
  
"Put your hands together, if you will ..."  
  
Kevin shook his head, getting back in focus. He did the promo with Scott and Double J the best he could with so much on his mind and sighed immediately after the cameras shut off. They had taped the phone call segment and everything like that before the show, so now all he had to do was get to the airport before Scott did.  
  
Scott was in the main event, but the airport that Scott would be taking off from was about an hour and a half from where he really was. Having the "stroke" as Scott had said gave Kevina lot of privleges. He had been able to send the filming crews out closer to where Scott was and still had them say that he was back at the office.  
  
When he got to the airport, it was nearing 10. Scott would be there any minute. Kevin tapped his foot nervously and leaned on the door that he hoped Scott would come through. Of course, he didn't know exactly if Scott would be there, he could be driving, becuase Kevin wanted to suprise his lover.  
  
After about ten minutes of waiting, Kevin noticed the dark curly mane with the tied red bandana come through the door.  
  
"You need help with those?"  
  
Scott jumped and looked up, his eyes wide. He knew that voice. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Are you gonna stand there and stare at me or are you gonna come over here and greet me?" Kevin chuckled.  
  
Scott slowly smiled and quickly jumped in to Kevin's arms, giving the slightly taller man in a crazy hug.  
  
"What're you doing here?!" he cried.  
  
"I came to see you, what else!"  
  
"I was going to fly home soon. I would have seen you tomorrow!" Scott replied, still smiling brightly as he stood in front of Kevin.  
  
"I know, but I was so lonely. I wanted to see you. I hate talking to you and not being able to see your face in person."  
  
"But, Kevin ... I don't know what to say!"  
  
"Can't I get a kiss?!" Kevin laughed.  
  
Scott blushed slightly and gave Kevin a kiss.  
  
"We're gonna be late if you don't let up." Kevin said between tiny kisses.  
  
"You're going with?!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
:Of course. I didn't drive out here for nothing!"  
  
Scott smirked again. He felt kinda stupid asking Kevin all these things, but at least Kevin was there with him!  
  
The plane ride was long, but the two spent their time. They talked for a little until Scotty fell asleep. Kevin got to thinking again. He looked down at the man whose head was resting against his chest softly.  
  
God he loved this man. He was glad he had decided to take this the next step forwards.  
  
When the plane landed, Kevin slowly woke Scott and helped him from the plane and with his bags. Kevin hadn't brung anything. He had been at home before this. Kevin had planned this all ahead. Their car was in the long term parking lot, he had done dinner, set up the tree and decorated the house for Christmas when they got home.  
  
He always loved Christmas eve, and Scott was just another reason. The ring in his pocket was a sign of that.  
  
"Oh, Kevin .... you didn't have to do all that ..." Scott gasped as they pulled in to the driveway of their two story home.  
  
It was strung, top to bottom, with flashing christmas lights. You could see the lit up Christmas tree through the front window and the snow that had fallen before was crisp and white and complemented it perfectly.  
  
"Of course I did. You love Christmas lights."  
  
"How long'd it take?" Scott asked, getting out of the car and standing in front of the house.  
  
"That doesn't matter."  
  
"Must've taken a while, though."  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're here and I'm here and we're together."  
  
"It's so perfect looking, Kevin, thank you."  
  
Scott smiled at Kevin then turned back to watching the house. //It's now or never, Kevin// Kevin thought to himself  
  
"There's-there's something else."  
  
Scott's head snapped towards Kevin. "Kevin, you didn't have to!"  
  
Kevin took a deep breath and reached in to his pocket. He watched as Scott's eyes went wide. He slowly pulled out the black velvet box. He could hear Scott's breathing get choppy and he just had to hope Scott didn't pass out before he got to show him the ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Kevin said, opening the box and gritting his teeth.  
  
Scott brought a hand to his mouth as a few tears ran down his face. He couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. He could feel his eyes fill with tears, his vision blurring with them. Kevin just waited for him to get his words back.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kevin's eyes widened this time with the one word that Scott had whispered. He smiled, too, feeling his own eyes fill with tears. He slipped the ring on Scott's finger and they headed in to the house. 


End file.
